1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound operation input device capable of pressing operation input in a perpendicular direction, tilting operation input, and rotating operation input.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known compound operation input device includes a first operation body moving operable in the perpendicular direction; a second operation body tilting operable and rotating operable in the peripheral direction, the second operation body being an annular member arranged at the periphery of the first operation body; a first switching means operated by the movement of the first operation body; a plurality of second switching means operated by the tilt of the second operation body; a rotary switch that detects the rotating direction and the rotating amount of the second operation body; a first substrate arranged with the first and second switching means; and a second substrate formed with a slide contacting point pattern of the rotary switch (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-325859).
Another known compound operation input device uses a magnetic sensor including an annular magnet attached to the second operation body, in which the N pole and the S pole are alternately arranged, and a magnetic field detection element for detecting the change in magnetic flux of the magnet in place of the rotary switch (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-73311).